


toxic wonderland

by withspaces



Series: RP-inspired Ficlets [3]
Category: We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, The whole thing is about taking hallucinogens, hallucinogen use, implied drug addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withspaces/pseuds/withspaces
Summary: Kara killed someone. She can’t handle it.
Series: RP-inspired Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985935
Kudos: 1





	toxic wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> TW for drug use, obviously. There’s a vague mention of self harm, sort of (scratching at skin). Also hallucination. A lot of that. Also several mentions of blood. Read at your own risk, I guess.

Desperate fingers fumbled to tear open the tiny package. Red fingers, bloody fingers, flesh and bone fingers. Guilty fingers that had killed, taken someone’s life and cut it short... a sob, and the package ripped open, almost spilling the precious treasure onto the bathroom floor. A tiny square of paper, bright green, so bright it almost glowed under the shitty, flickering halogen lights. Trembling fingers, cruel scarlet fingers desperately pressed the paper against the tongue, like a man finally given a scrap of food after weeks of starvation.   
And instantly, relief. Color bloomed at the edges of her vision, mechanical eyes overtaken by chemicals and the cravings of a shattered mind. Tendrils crawled over the world, blue and green and pink and every color except for fucking red. Interlacing, weaving, flowing, almost forming patterns but shifting before she could comprehend it. The dark, dingy bathroom, once so cramped, became neon paradise, every flicker of the halogen bulb sending ripples through the colors.  
She inhaled, and colors filled her lungs, searing neons and jagged glitter that made her cough, choking on bright wonderland air, saliva and blood mixing to trickle down her chin. Blood, crimson blood, vivid red and warm in a way that sent her scrambling for another package, blindly tearing the paper and shoving it past sharp teeth.   
A second wave of glossy colors sent violent tremors through her limbs, pulses of neon heat burning her from the inside out. Her body vanished, crimson fingers and bloody heart dissolving into fairy dust to float in the neon air. Every thought was silenced, drowned out by vivid neon that completely filled her mind. She was gone, nothing but glitter floating through a toxic wonderland, blissful numbness wiping her from existence. No time, no space, no harsh reality. There was only hypnotic swirls and glowing neons, flowing like wind and water, twisting into unfathomable forms, blanketing the world in soft warm light.  
And then.  
And then.  
The world shattered. Colors fell as stained glass shards, tearing into the body that was once hers, painting everything red red red. Coughing and choking, limbs spasmed as blood poured from her nose, bubbled from her lips, staining fingers red once more. Her hands curled, twitched, nails tearing at skin in a pathetic attempt to rip the crimson from her body. Blood mixed with spit mixed with bitter tears, coating her torn mouth and tongue, the vile taste such a stark reminder of those blissful moments of relief. A sob ripped itself from broken lungs, desperate for air only but choking on crimson guilt and bright green pain and faint remnants of a never-real wonderland.


End file.
